


Captivity

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [13]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...] and if Bruce didn't show him any progress, Clark would cut his wings off and keep him under a glass dome - forever safe.





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: new costumes
> 
> The T rating is due to the toxic nature of their relationship in this fic

_Captivity_

"A new League needs a new uniform" Lord Superman said and led Batman towards the mirror by his shoulders, fingers firmly poised over those tightly coiled muscles - so powerful, so strong, so resilient: the perfect man to stand by his side and Clark would never let go of him.

Once upon a time, Bruce would have found the touch grounding and comforting but now it made his stomach tighten with tension - it made him feel trapped. He raised his eyes to look at his own reflection, staring deeply into his own eyes for a handful of seconds as if to remind himself to keep up his mask: he couldn't afford showing the other man the turmoil that was swirling deep in his insides "It looks.."

Foreign.

Extraneous.

"Regal" Clark stated, his voice clearly brimming with pleasure at the sight that Bruce offered in the suit he had thought up for him, his mind both flattering his lover's perfect body while focusing on keeping him safe: Batman was more than capable of defending himself but Clark could never forget that he still was very much human - it could be too easy to take Bruce away from him.

Permanently.

The thought made Lord Superman's grip absentmindedly tighten.

It hurt but obviously Bruce wasn't going to show that - or even voice his discomfort; he locked the unpleasant sensation at the back of his mind, throwing it down a well which was quickly filling up with horrors that Bruce wished he could forget but he wouldn't allow himself to: all the dead, all the torture, all the terror... it was his fault too. He could have done more to stop the rest of the League: they were his friends, he could have made them reason - he could have made Clark reason, opened his heart to love and justice despite the crippling pain that had held them all in a choking hold.

Bruce had grieved for Flash too - he still grieved for him - but he didn't think Barry would have been proud to see what they had become.

The pain intensified and Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts; he could feel his bones starting to protest, trembling under the pressure they were being put through: he needed to distract Clark before he broke something. Bruce reached up and caressed one of the other's hands "Thank you"

Clark's face immediately brightened and he leaned over until they were standing cheek-to-cheek "You're welcome" he murmured, kissing Bruce's jaw as he slid his arms lower, wounding them around his lover's waist to draw him closer "You've lost weight" he pointed out, frowning "Are you alright? Your last medical check-up didn't evidence anything in particular"

"I'm fine" Bruce reassured "I've been focusing on administrative matters and I've neglected my training"

"Well, no more of that Bruce" Clark immediately stated in a sharp voice "You can't afford slacking"

And that was that, wasn't it? Bruce didn't really have a say in his life, did he? He belonged to Lord Superman - he wasn't more free than the rest of the population that the League ruled over with an iron fist "I know" he said "I'll resume a regular training"

"Good" Clark let one hand swipe over the silver Batsymbol on the other's chest, tender and possessive at the same time - almost needy "I know you're not great at taking care of yourself but I need you to be careful" and if Bruce didn't show him any progress, Clark would cut his wings off and keep him under a glass dome - forever safe.

 


End file.
